milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Drako Arc
The Mr. Drako Arc, or simply the Drako Arc, is a minor story arc about one of Milo's teachers at Jefferson County Middle School, Kyle Drako, as well as one of the students, Chad Van Coff, who is in firm belief that Mr. Drako is a vampire. It is yet unknown whether that is true or Mr. Drako is just a bit eccentric, but this arc centers around this mystery. Timeline of Events *"Athledecamathalon": Chad openly theorizes that Mr. Drako is a vampire. Melissa strictly denies this theory, but Mort has thoughts that Chad may be onto something. *"School Dance": Upon seeing Dakota and Cavendish's stakes at Amanda's school Dance, Chad believes they're vampire hunters trying to kill Mr. Drako (Dakota and Cavendish are actually there for a completely different reason). He convinces Zack and Melissa to keep an eye on them, even though they don't believe Drako is a vampire. *"Picture Day": Chad thinks Milo has been bitten by Mr. Drako and become a vampire. He convinces Mort to shadow Milo, Zack and Melissa to gather evidence that Milo is a vampire. They managed to get a picture of him by the end of the day, proving Chad wrong. Pre-arc Episodes Mr. Drako makes his first appearance in Milo Murphy's Law in the episode "Worked Day", in which he's being prepared to be scanned by the MRI machine in the hospital Milo's class is visiting and shown to. He is already showing one of his vampire-esque eccentricities, as he is crossing his arms over his chest while lying down on the stretcher, when the nurse at the MRI machine tells him to put his arms on his side instead. Mr. Drako tells her that it feels unnatural to him, but complies anyway. As the kids try to get a closer look, Milo accidentally pushes a lever to its maximum, causing the MRI machine's magnetic prowess to increase exponentially, causing various magnetic objects, including the MRI scanner, to latch on the MRI machine's magnet. This includes a pistachio truck Cavendish and Dakota were driving, which in turn knocks Mr. Drako's stretcher out of the MRI machine. The stretcher moves out of the hospital and keeps rolling on the streets, as Mr. Drako lies down on it for his dear life. Major Episodes "Athledecamathalon" "Athledecamathalon" is the first time in the show that Chad reveals that he thinks Mr. Drako is a vampire, when Milo, Zack and Melissa come across Mr. Drako's classroom, labeled "Athledecamathalon" instead of a "Scholastic Decathlon" or "Athletic Decathlon", and Milo suggests to ask him about it. Melissa finds Chad's claim bunk, when Milo and Zack list that he only has a widow's peak, a pale skin and a weird accent, but Chad adds that they've also never seen Drako's reflection in the mirror. Melissa counters that they haven't seen his reflection either, to which Chad naïvely believes he also has become a vampire, and flees. The class enter Drako's classroom and see that several mirrors covered in sheets are hanging on the walls, as Mort begins to believe Chad might be onto something. Melissa still finds the claim ridiculous, but does ask Mr. Drako why he has his mirrors covered. Mr. Drako reveals that the sheets are actually covering framed pictures of his ex-wife Agnes. Melissa asks why he doesn't just take the pictures down, to which Drako asks where else he would hang his sheets. Milo then asks what this "athledecamathalon" is about. Mr. Drako answers that, since the school district wasted a lot of money on spending on a yacht, they had to combine the scholastic and athletic decathlons into one single event covering both. Mr. Drako believes this isn't that big of a deal since he thinks the students are great at all sports and academics. The students' feelings about this revelation aren't mutual, however. Later, when Milo, Melissa, Zack, Mort and Chad attend at the Athledecamathalon to represent the Jefferson County Geckos, Mort still thinks Chad might be right about Mr. Drako, who is standing outside, but with an umbrella hat while applying lots of sunscreen. Zack tells Drako that combining the two decathlons is a bad idea, to which Mr. Drako comforts that their opponents from Middletown Middle School are likely unprepared as well. As it turns out that the Middlemen are extremely prepared for this event, Mr. Drako reveals that the Athledecamathalon was announced three months prior, but didn't tell the students because he didn't want them to be freaked out, believing they'd be stressed for months. As the Athledecamathalon starts, the Middlemen continues to win nearly all events while the Geckos falter at most of them. At the final event, right after a demolished field at the hands of Murphy's Law, Mr. Drako explains that the teams have to run across a four-hundred yard field and answer questions spread across four-hundred tablet computers. Melissa questions how the school board had enough money for the tablet computers, but not for two separate events. Mr. Drako replies there's a funny story behind that, but doesn't go further than that and starts the final round. All athletes, including the Middlemen, get eliminated one by one until Milo is the only one left and wins for the Geckos. "School Dance" When Chad notices Dakota and Cavendish carrying wooden stakes at Amanda's school dance, he races to Melissa and Zack at the coat check and warns them of vampire hunters. After Drako drops off his poncho at the coat check, Chad reveals he's afraid that Dakota and Cavendish are going to kill Mr. Drako with the wooden stakes, unaware that they're actually at the school dance to spy on Milo. Noting that the wooden stakes are dangerous, regardless whether Drako is a vampire or not, Zack and Melissa agree to keep a close eye on the two odd intruders. After the school dance is fixed from a blackout, Melissa, Zack and Chad decide to block Dakota and Cavendish's path. Chad threatens the two that the one they seek has powers unimaginable, and warns that they'll perish if they continue. Cavendish misinterprets this as a warning about Milo and feels vindicated, as the two are allowed to leave. The two bump into Mr. Drako, to which Chad can't bear to watch. However, nothing malicious happens as the two interact, as Melissa asks Chad to get off of her. When Cavendish and Dakota report back to Mr. Block and are asked if they have anything noteworthy to tell aside from their direct violation against his orders, as the wooden stakes were supposed to be for another mission, Dakota reports that he and Cavendish noticed a teacher that looked like a vampire, referring to Mr. Drako. "Picture Day" In "Picture Day", Chad overhears that Milo has never got a good picture for the yearbook when Amanda guides him to the seat, and misinterprets this as Milo having never been seen on film at all. This leads him to believe that Mr. Drako bit Milo, and in turn turned in into a vampire. He convinces Mort to help him expose Milo of his vampirism, as they follow Milo around when he, Zack and Melissa are tasked to take his yearbook picture anywhere when it couldn't at school. Chad first plans to bombard Milo with balloons filled with garlic water, knowing that vampires dislike garlic, despite Mort noting that anyone would freak out if they get hit by a balloon with garlic water. Either way, Chad's plan fails when a nearby tree snaps as a crow sits in a nest on its branch, and falls onto the balloons, causing Chad and Mort getting dragged into a tidal wave of garlic water. When Milo, Zack and Melissa arrive on the airport to get a picture taken by Zack's cousin Zelda, Chad's next idea is to use a mirror to gain a glimpse of Milo's reflection, or the lack thereof. That also fails when the flash of Zelda's camera reflects onto the mirror, which in turns blinds some employees in a cart, accidentally freeing Zippy, the world's fastest koala, from his crate after crashing into it. Zippy causes a ruckus at the airport, including crashing through Chad's mirror. At the end of the day, when Milo, Zack and Melissa return to Amanda at school without a picture, Chad and Mort show up behind her and suddenly take a barrage of pictures of Milo, effectively accomplishing Milo's task but also disproving their theory. With his theory disproven, Chad is about to delete the photo, much to the dismay of everyone, when Cavendish and Dakota accidentally bump into him, eager to show their boss a picture of a yeti. Their phones accidentally switch, as Chad sends Amanda Cavendish's picture while Cavendish shows Mr. Block Chad's photo. Minor Episodes Since "Athledecamathalon", Mr. Drako makes frequent minor appearances throughout the remainder of Season 1, often attributed with vampire-esque eccentricities. He has been seen emerging from boxes and closets, such as the locker from the janitor's office in "The Math Book", or the emergency chest on the S.S. Indulgence in "Some Like it Yacht", a behavior similar to vampires sleeping inside coffins. He greeted Milo's dad Martin, Zack's mom Eileen and Melissa's dad Richard on the Back to School Night in "Backward to School Night". Like Cavendish and Dakota in "School Dance", Martin comments on the fact that Mr. Drako looks like a vampire. In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", Sara gets scared of a vampire dummy springing out of a coffin inside the Scream-A-Torium. She and Melissa think it's Mr. Drako, as Melissa aloofly notes Sara is afraid of him and she explains that she didn't like his shop class, before Zack clarifies that it's actually a puppet, probably supposed to represent Dracula. Another coffin opens behind Sara, also scaring her, revealing the actual Mr. Drako, reading a magazine. He seems slightly offended when Zack tells him about Sara not liking his class In "Fungus Among Us", a Pistachion has disguised itself as Mr. Drako when Melissa and Zack encounter him in glaring sunlight. Since Mr. Drako has never been seen in bright sunlight without some sort of protection, this throws Zack and Melissa off like all the other out-of-character behaviours they've seen from other characters that day. They ask him what he's doing in the sunlight, referencing that Chad believes he's a vampire. The false Drako denies this, revealing his true nature as a Pistachion, and knocking Zack and Melissa out with pollen. Category:M